34HungaryForYaoi69
by Volixia669
Summary: Prussia goes online looking for videos with the avian chicks. Lo&Behold he stumbles on a mysterious website known as ...(The fanfics mentioned are not mine and belong to their respective creators. Well Guardian Frog is mine but the others aren't.)


"What is this?" Prussia asked himself while at the computer. Canada came over from the kitchen.

"What is what?" He asked Prussia. Prussia shrugged and pointed at the web-page he was on.

" ." He said. Prussia looked up at his love. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"I've heard of it. Mostly from Hungary talking to Belgium about some anime though."

"From Hungary? Good lord, if she was talking about this, it must be bad." Prussia shivered at the thought. Canada laughed.

"Right, well I'm going to go to the kitchen and work on carving up that caribou you hunted down today."

"Hey, at least this time it was during hunting season!" Prussia pouted as Canada laughed again.

"I'm not calling you out this time. It was a good shot too. Right in the neck."

"Alright, alright; I'll just poke around the site."

"Just be careful. If it's a site Hungary goes on, and if it's as bad as we suspect, it might be full of viruses."

"Okay Matt." Prussia said as Canada walked out of the room. "Now what do we have here? Anime and manga? Okay, sounds interesting. Wait? What?" Prussia blinked a couple times. An anime called Hetalia? "Isn't that a mixture of Hetare and Italia? Why would there be an anime called Useless Italy?" Prussia clicked on the link with the title 'Hetalia Axis Powers.'

"Guardian Frog? You and I Will Fall in Love? Seven Little Killers? Room 101? What is all this? Why do they all have countries as characters? Wait a second…" Prussia blinked a few more times, than realized something. "These are stories about us?! How do they know? This is impossib-Is that one with me and Mathieu?" Prussia cautiously clicked on the link. He slowly read the story, his eyes growing wider in shock.

"Why am I a girl with long hair? Why am I so bitchy? Why am I continually saying awesome as if it were some catch-phrase? And what is this whole kesesese thing? Wait a second, this person has written more of these?" Prussia clicked on the link leading to the person's profile. On his way to the bottom of the profile, Prussia started to notice something.

"Loves yaoi, which is starting to seem to be men and men pairings; hates Prussia; is a female; has long brunette hair, has the username of 34HungaryforYaoi69…Dammit! This is Elizaveta! She-She didn't give away the secret did she?" Prussia shook his head. He then grabbed his phone and dialed Hungary's number.

"Hello?"

"You have an account on don't you!?" Prussia yelled. Hungary laughed.

"Oh. You found out about the site, didn't you?"

"Did I find out? Yes. Your username is 34HungaryforYaoi69 isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. How'd you figure out?"

"Your profile says it all."

"Ah."

"How do the humans know our secret?"

"It was my idea, Japan liked it, and then I met Himauraya in New York. I told him about us, and requested that he turn it into a webcomic. Eventually the webcomic turned into an anime."

"But why?"

"Well it was a precautionary step in case our secret did get out."

"You just released it to the world! I think it is already out."

"No, not in that way. I mean if there was a terrible disaster that somehow made it so our secret got out in a more believable way. Then it would be easier for people to accept it as a real thing. Besides, Russia already got real close to releasing the secret with that whole Rasputin thing."

"Don't remind me. Please, just don't remind me about anything that has to do with Russia."

"Right…Forgot you were still sensitive about that."

"How could you forget?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Now here's another question for you to answer. Why are you writing so many fics with me and Mathieu?"

"How many of those have you read?"

"One."

"Ah. Which one?"

"Meat-Cakes."

"The one where you try putting wurst in pancakes?"

"Yeah…Oh c'mon, I would never do that!"

"I've seen you do that."

"When?"

"Last week when you were drunk out of your mind. You nearly burnt your hand you idiot. The fact you still had enough of your mind to even get the right ingredients was shocking to me." Hungary laughed at her own comment.

"There was no way I was that drunk." Prussia countered.

"I've seen you more drunk than that. It is possible for you to get that drunk. In fact the only reason you stopped trying to cook was because Mathieu threatened that he wouldn't even let you sleep with him for two weeks if you didn't stop."

"What? I do not remember any of that."

"Of course not. You were too drunk to even walk right."

"You'd better not be making this up."

"I'm not."

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to check." Prussia put his hand over the microphone on the phone, and moved his head toward the kitchen. "Hey Matt!"

"What?"

"Have I ever been so drunk I would try to cook wurst with pancakes?"

"Yes. Last week. The only reason you stopped was because I played the no sex card."

Prussia blinked a couple times and swore.

"Why do you ask?" Canada called to Prussia.

"Let's just say is a very bad and very scary site. Even worse, Hungary writes and posts stuff on there."

"Okay then."

Prussia looked back at his computer screen. He then put his phone back up to his ear.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Prussia asked Hungary. Hungary laughed.

"Many times. Have you read any more?"

"No. Why?"

"Just stay away from the M rated ones."

"Why should I stay away from the M rated ones? It looks like you have a bunch on there. Not just about me and Mathieu, but Russia and China as well as France and England and even Romano and Spain."

"Just stay away from them. Not just mine either. Well, I suppose Seven Little Killers is good, it's just really frightening."

"Whatever you say 'Veta."

"Right."

"Oh yeah, one more question."

"And that question would be..?"

"Do I really sound that bitchy? And do I really say awesome that much?"

"Yes and yes. Before you even ask about the kesesese thing because I know that is on your mind, yes you do say that often."

"Dammit."

"Well I gotta go. Bye Gil!"

"Bye." Prussia sighed as he put down his phone. He smirked. "What is there for me to hide from?" He muttered as he clicked on the fic with the title, 'Syrup Isn't the Only Sticky Thing in my Land.'

…

…

Prussia's scream was then heard throughout the North Americas.

_Hetalia is not mine. Duh._

_Oh, the crack that comes out of my head when I should be working on school-work. I know, a X discovers fanfiction fic, so original. Somehow this came out of my thought of Prussia looking for Chick&Chick stuff meaning to find birds, only to stumble on this black-hole of a website. (I swear to gott, this site is the point of no return.)_

_And for a little side note; It is my personal belief that a nation only uses their human name with nations they are close to or as a cover when they are out and about the human world. Somehow that makes sense in my screwed up head. I'd love to hear what you all think about such matters._

_Remember, reviews make the world go 'round, they make people happy, and they keep Hungary from wanting to murder people with her frying pan!_


End file.
